Accessories
An accessory is an item that both alters the looks of the character, and allows players to use a variety of movesets (thus changing the gameplay of how their character fight). Many moves can only be used with a specific accessory, and certain accessory can only be used by a specific style. They can be found at shops, or if you are feeling lucky, at (Mega) Gachapon/Draws. Accessory Kinds Certain accessory changes the moveset of your character's fighting style. Depending on the style and accessory you use, along with the Stats, behavior will change accordingly. STR-Based (Melee) Accessories that deals with close-ranged fight often excels to any player with better STR stat. Examples are Dragon Claws, Red Dragon Tonfa and Photon Riser TEC-Based (Ranged) Accessories that fights at certain distance are better with TEC-based players. Such examples can be found in Arm Blaster, Combat Operations and Optic Trooper. STR-and-TEC Based (Hybrid) Rarely, you find accessories that actually excel well with both high STR and TEC due to their nature of fighting. One of such example is Raging Grace (Blade and Dual Gun). SPD/JMP-Based (Runner) Some accessories are better at running from point A to B, or just plain jump to heights that are usually unreachable, which is better for thise with SPD and JMP-based Stat. Basketball Shoes, Spring Shoes and Superior Shoes are good examples of such accessories. DEF-Based (Tank) Accessories that are better for armored players with DEF are best with Megaforce Missions, as the nature of certain NPC can easily kill off weak DEF stat player. Mega Guard is a good example of such tanking accessory. Elemental Most (if not all) accessory have elements on their own, each having certain aspect of fighting. They are often useful in Bafabon, Dr.Diaper and Linda's missions. Hit, Shoot = More damage based on the corresponding stat Fire = Burn Foes Thunder = Shocks Foes Ice = Freeze Foes Wind = Hits Faster Super-Armored Some Accessory has the ability to go Super-armored (moving and fighting without getting staggered by any attack) for a certain period of time, however can suffer from accessory that excel in dealing against players with such. Items like Guard Shell of Yellow Tortoise, Baldanders' Demon Staff and Valiant Shield are those which have Super Armor. Armor Killer As opposed to the above category, some accessory also has the ability reap through the thick armor that normal accessory otherwise won't even stagger its thick, armored defense. Their attack usually rips a ton of health off the armored target, easily tearing them apart without any worry. Some of the notable ones include Wind Cross, Vertebral Blade and Vital Despoiler Heavy-Weight These accessory are considered heavy weight, either at start or with certain moves, and you don't get knocked down by finisher attacks, instead you stagger. Some examples are Mega Guard and Titan Device. Stat/HP/MP Thief Such devilish accessory can steal either Stat, Health or MP to opponents if certain moves are used against them. Niddhoggr's Flower, Beezlebub's Cloak and Greed of Mammon can be such example. Countering Accessory There are accessories that has the ability to counter foes with certain moveset. Tactical Gloves, Great Bamboo Sword and Crimson Edge are good example of such countering. Afflicting Accessory There are accessories that can afflict the health of other players with specific attack over time, including some of their inherits (if any). Flying Accessory There are those that allows you to fly while in mid-air in any direction while taking hold of your MP the longer you fly. Most of them usually have alternate moveset when you fly around. Others Of course, there are other accessory kinds that have properties different from most accessory. Its up to you to discover what each does and put them to your advantages. Accessory color kinds Often, some accessory have different colors (to suit those with picky designs) released either in Draws or in Stores. There are however, some exclusive ones that are not released elsewhere but on certain cases. *Normal Recolors = These accessories are released on a group color. *Limited Recolors = These recolors are released for a limited time, though its pretty rare. *PREMIUM Recolors = These recolors are only released for certain purchases. The Beast God series are mainly covered in gold color, whereas the other accessories has special recolors, but still has the same moveset as their original counterpart. ** Guard Shell of Stone Tortoise -PREMIUM- ** Wing of Sacred Flame -PREMIUM- ** Mighty Fang of Water Blue Dragon -PREMIUM- ** White Tiger Icicle Claw -PREMIUM- ** Sealing Sword -Dancing Blade- (Harmony/Divine) ** Stardust Wand -Grace- ** Sacred Edge -Chance- ** Etiquette Fork (Gold) ** Luminous Crusade -Radiance- ** Glacial Cavalier -Paladin- ** Metamorphic Saber -Plasma- ** Tausend Söldner -Übel- ** Lucent Savage -Scarlet Quad- ** Vicious Rhizome -Ahriman- ** Tidal Scimitar -Prehnite- ** Chain Blade -Viper- (Royal) ** Forceful Design -Aphordite- ** Magic Blade -Durandal- (Roland) *Alternate Variant Recolors = In the past at Japan Server, some accessory has their special variant version given to players who obtained their normal counterpart prior to their release. They are now just passed on as 'another normal recolor' to most server and also have other recolor kinds. **These are 'Variants' of the original accessory. *** Bladed Flames -Zero- - Bladed Flames -Senshin- Variant *** GF-Peacekeeper - MF-AR2 Variant *** Brionac - Areadbhar Variant *** Sonic Fencer - Brave Fencer Variant *** Military Armstrong - Dr. Armstrong Variant *** Catenta Pluto - Dis Pater Variant **There are also "upgrade/special variants" for the older accessory, some of them which only appear in draws or event-based. *** Superior Shoes - Basketball and Spikes Shoes "upgrade" *** Prominence Cross - Fire Cross "upgrade" *** Golden Gloves - Boxing Gloves "upgrade" *** Ninja Nova (Black) - Ninja Nova "upgrade" *** Demolition Guitar - Distortion Guitar "variant" *** Anniversary Fan - Basho Fan "recolor variant" *** Memorial Leather Sack - Adventure Pack "recolor variant" *** Heavens God Hand - God's Hand "variant upgrade" *** Tiny "girl's name" Doll - Tiny Bunny Doll "recolor variant" *** Axel Gear Blade - Axel Blade "upgrade" *Winner Recolor = These recolors are only available for Accessory Designer winners exclusive, or for certain event. are Yellow coated with white underpaint. ** Bullet Note - Renamed to FLINT for the designer. ** Sun System - Renamed to ese for the designer. **Chess Kingdom ** Beelzebub Cloak ** Heaven God's Hand ** Sacrifice Reaper ** Sun Ring ** Thunder Cross **Jeanne Chevalier **Dr. Armstrong **Yggdrasil Layer *Platinum Recolors = Usually released in a new batch yearly, these accessory appears mostly exclusively in draws, or on tournament/event-based prizes. are covered in blue, cyan and white, and their accessory effects are always white and blue. ** Raging Giga Drill ** Graviton Cannon ** Sacrifice Reaper ** Woden Save ** Thunder Cross ** Heaven God's Hand ** Beelzebub Cloak ** Flying Treasure Sword ** Twin Detonators ** Jeanne Chevalier ** Platinum Blade -Mumyo Shikkoku- ** Axel Blade Gear ** Assault Jetpack ** Remote Demolisher ** Pile Driver Punisher ** Prussian Kaiser ** Espada Energia ** Grim Grudge ** Seraphic Cross ** Optic Trooper ** Thanasima Kratos ** Brave Bayonet ** Belphegor's Horn ** Satanic Glimpse ** Brutal Conquest ** Vital Despoiler ** Wisdom Covenant ** Flight Annhilator ** Savage Subjugation ** Yggdrasil Layer *Metal Recolors = These recolors are only available for Tournaments, which is mostly in other country. US Server has only released the Bronze Moon Blade (Munechika) as an exclusive. are either covered in Bronze, Silver or Gold. Gold colors have an electric and sparkling effect often taking effect. JP Server coats the winner of the Year-End Tournament with the corresponding metal colors of the accessory they used in the tournament should they win. *Electro Device (Gold) ** Red Dragon Tonfa (Gold) ** Succubus Charm (Gold) ** Midnight Ruler (Bronze) ** Midnight Ruler (Silver) ** Midnight Ruler (Gold) ** Beelzebub Cloak (Gold) ** Dragonic Naginata (Silver) ** Dragonic Naginata (Gold) ** Black Rain (Silver) **Black Blade -Mumyo Shikkoku- (Gold) **Jiangshi Raiments (Bronze) ** Jiangshi Raiments (Gold) - Renamed as -PREMIUM- in US Server. **Infernal Chakram (Bronze) **Full Metal Walker (Bronze) ** Mighty Fortress (Gold) **Seraphic Cross (Gold) ** Moon Blade -Munechika- (Bronze) - Renamed as (Exclusive) in US Server. **Moon Blade -Munechika- (Silver) ** Onimaru Blade -Kunitsuna- (Bronze) - Renamed as (Exclusive) is US Server. ** Luminous Crusade (Silver) **Luminous Crusade (Gold) ** Raging Grace (Silver) **Alastor Rage (Silver) ** Alastor Rage (Gold) ** Mephistos Folter -Silver- ** Black Hood -Yatagarasu- (Silver) ** Fancy Costume -Penguin- (Gold) **Assassin's Kunai (Gold) **Nova Blaze (Silver) ** Night Raid (Silver) ** Ancient Paleontologist (Gold) ** Aeshma Asmodeus (Bronze) ** Aeshma Asmodeus (Silver) ** Woden Save (Gold) ** Amped Ribbon (Gold) Designer's Accessory Every year or so, Cyberstep will start taking in ideals in the form of contest from most of the server. Prize winners not only gets the coveted Ultimate Badge, their accessories will be designed, and will be released either in the form of Shop (mostly for the server that hosted it), or in the form of Draws after a few months or earlier/later. (mostly for other servers) Except for Celie's, 阿畢卡's and Mr_Bubblez' recolors, every other accessory's Designer color were not released in other server at this time. Japan Server *Bullet Note - FLINT (2009) US in Shop, Creator was given a Winners recolor with their name.(Gold) *Sun System - ese (2009) US in Draw, Creator was given a Winners recolor with their name. (Silver) *Necromancer's Armlet - ティック (Tick) (2011) US in Shop, Creator was given a Special recolor with their name. (Black) (This color was released as a draw in Red Ball. (Soul)) *Chess Kingdom - JOBOT (2013) US in Draw, Creator was given a Winners recolor with their name. (Gold) *Skeletal Bow - 辰巳 (Tatsumi) (2014) US in Daily Free Draw, Creator was given a Special recolor with their name. (Cyan) North America/International Server *Niddhoggr's Flower - chinad011 (2011) Creator was given a Special recolor with their name. (Purple) *Serios Saucer - Celie (2013) Creator was given a Special recolor with their name. (Orange) Only accessory to have a different recolor name *Ancient Paleontologist - Mr_Bubblez (2015) Creator was given a Special recolor with their name. (Silver) *Sky's Caller - ~~*~~ (2016) Creator was given a Special recolor with their name. (Faint Red) Europe Server (Closed in 2016) *Glacial Skates(Duwhej) - Lenta (2013) US in Draw, Creator was given a Special recolor with their name. (Cyan) Taiwan Server *Black Hood -Yatagarasu- - 阿畢卡 (2012) US in Draw, Creator was given a Special recolor with their name. (White) (This color was released as a limited edition draw in Gold Ball (White)) *Volcanic Arm - 特拉維斯˙塔奇 (2013) US in Draw, Creator was given a Special recolor with their name. (Black) *Vector Munitions - 偽名鐵匠53號 (2014) Card-Exclusive; US in PREMIUM Draw, Creator was given a Special recolor with their name. (Blue) *Diabolic Break - Saints (2014) US in PREMIUM Draw, Creator was given a Special recolor with their name. (Blood Red) *Guardian Chain -Hades- - 神鏡月 (2016) ??, Creator was given a Special recolor with their name (Green) *Tethys' Grace - 黑岩騎士G (2017) ??, Creator was given a Special recolor with their name (Cyan) South Korea Server (Run by Windysoft, Status currently unknown) *Black Rain - Mizzu (2010) US in Draw, Creator was given a Special recolor with their name. *Chemical Warfare - ?? (2011) Us in Shop, Creator was given a Special recolor with their name. Indonesia Server (Closed in 2016) *Careless Architect - TomoyoHime (2015) US in Mega Draw, Creator was given a Special recolor with their name. French Server (Closed in 2017) *Plasma Master - MrPingouin (2016) was given a Special recolor with the normal name at creator's request "Gachi Muchi". (Amber Jewel and Gold) Gallery BulletNoteWin.png|FLINT's Designer color (Bullet Note) File:SunSystemWin.png|ese's Designer color (Sun System) BoardKingdomDesigner.png|JOBOT's Designer color (Chess Kingdom) Skeletal_Bow_Tatsumi.png|辰巳's Designer color (Skeletal Bow) Nidhoggr's_Flowerpurpl.png|chinad011's Designer color (Niddhoggr's Flower) Seiros_Saucer_(Celie).png|Celie's Designer color (Serios Saucer) GlacialSkatesDesigner.png|Lenta's Designer color (Glacial Skates) BlackHoodYatagarasuDesigner.png|阿畢卡's Designer color (Black Hood -Yatagarasu-) VolcanoArmDesigner.png|特拉維斯˙塔奇's Designer color (Volcanic Arms) Laserlockblue.png|偽名鐵匠53號's Designer color (Vector Munitions) Ancient Mr_bubblez.png|Mr_Bubblez' Designer color (Ancient Paleontologist) Architect Tomoyo.png|TomoyoHime's Designer color (Careless Architect) Plasma_Gachi.png|MrPingouin's Designer color (Plasma Master) Deep_Sea_Cane_Cyan.png|黑岩騎士G's Designer color (Tethys' Grace) GetAmpedX and GetAmped2 Familiar Accessory Often, Cyberstep will copy accessory from its predecessor game to successor game and vice versa, along with minor or major moveset changes. All accessory are based by GetAmpedX/Splashfighter debut. `No intended translation due to confusion with "Alastor", mace accessory. ~Despite having similar appearance or theme, its behavior is different in overall. See Also *Accessory Inherits *Core Accessory Creation *Store